Sunsets Over Monroville
by Converse Addict
Summary: This is a story loosely based on the book. It is purley fiction, and I hope you enjoy it!


"Lynette, get your lazy ass out of bed right now!" My mother snapped digging her well manicured nails into my back. I groaned and turned over, ignoring her.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled into my pillow. She clucked her tongue.

"I have a job you know! Now get up and go to your new school!" I looked over at her through half opened eyes.

"Go shove a dildo up your ass mother," I snapped and flipped her off. She let out a small stream of curses and marched out of my room, the heels of her silhouttes clicking against her floor. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to envelope me again. I lay there waiting. I opened my eyes and cursed under my breath.

"Wonderful, I'm wide awake," I growled and rolled over a bit too far for my own good and landed on the floor. I groaned and got up slowly, grabbing my new uniform and marching into my bathroom. I muttered to myself as I slipped on the dark blue blazer. I grimaced as I started at myself in the mirror. Dark blue blazer with the school coat of arms, white button down shirt, dark blue plaid skirt, black ballet flats. I wiggled my toes inside my new shoes. I was seriously peeved that they were so fucking comfortable. I put on some black eyeliner on the top lid then half way on the bottom. I shoved my femine products into my tattered, homemade messanger bag and swung it over my shoulder. I grabbed the keys my famous mother left on the kitchen counter and marched out into the elevator. I snapped my "Skull" headphones over my ears, letting Mayday Parade blast in my ears. The elevator stopped once to let in a posh looking lady with her daughter. I walked out and saw the doorman tip his hat toward me and pointed to a Lincoln parked infront of the awning. I gave him a small smile and climbed into the car. The driver looked at me and smiled. I nodded back at him. He tapped his ears and I yanked off my headset.

"I will be your driver from now on, please buckle up," he said formally. I nodded and buckled up, placing my headset on my ears again. I watched as he exited the small street and onto Park Avenue South. He wove in and out of the morning traffic, letting me listen to my music. I smiled as My Chemical Romance came on. I looked out the window and saw West Harlem speed by. He suddenly made a sharp right turn and slowed to a stop as we approached a huge building.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I muttered, letting my headset hang from my neck.

"Welcome to Wilson's Academy," he said smugly. I slowly climbed out, staring at the large wooden doors that loomed over me. He gave me my bag and then speed off. I gulped. This was defiantley the kind of school my mom would have me go to. I walked up to the doors and just when I was about to knock the door swung open. A snotty, blonde girl appeared. A clipboard in one hand and a fountain pen in the other. She looked me over once, her eyes lingering on the streaks of purple in my hair and my tattered bag. She clicked her tongue in disgust and placed the pen on the clipboard.

"Name?" she said. I glared at her, feeling a small amount of satisfaction as she flinched under my gaze.

"Lynette Catermole," I said smugly. A look of shock flitted across her face and it quickly disappeared as she scribbled my name onto the paper.

"Okay Lynette, come with me," She snapped and walked deeper into the school. I looked around shocked. It was a palace in here. How the hell did they keep this huge ass school hidden from the rest on New York? I thought quietly. I followed her into a office and she knocked on a mahagony door marked Headmistress. The door opened a haughty looking women came in. She smiled at me and then beckoned me in. She stood infront of me, papers in hand.

"Ah, Miss Catermole. It is an honor to have you here. Here is your schedule and a map of the building," she said placing the papers in my hand. I nodded. She then opened the door.

"Jessica, please show Miss Catermole to her homeroom," The snotty girl glared at me and flashed the Headmistress a charming smile.

"Ofcourse ma'am," she cooed and then yanked me out of the office. She dragged me toward an elevator and pressed the up button.

"Listen freak. I don't care that your mother is [iThe Editor/Designer Ms. Catermole[/i. 'Kay? You better stay away from me and also the Carrara's. I," she flipped her pin straight blond hair over her shoulder, "have a claim on them," she dragged me into the elevator and pressed a button. it quickly sped up and stopped. She forced me out and then took me into a room labled J4.

"Here ya go. Remember. Stay. Away. From. Me," she said and knocked on the door. The door swung open and a young man opened the door. He smiled at Jessica.

"Ah is this Miss Catermole?" he asked. I nodded glumly. He chuckled at my expression.

"Welcome to J4. Please take a seat anywhere you want," he said. I gasped at the couches. What kind of school is this? I walked over to one couch filled half way with Jessica look alikes. They looked me over and got up at once. I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch, instantly wishing I was back in New Jersey. I snapped my headphones back over my ears and closed my eyes, letting Gerard Way's voice take me to the Cemetry Gates. A loud bell erupted and I opened my eyes shocked. Everyone got up and filed out of the door. I followed, completley unsure. I started out in the hallway and jumped when I felt something cold toch me lightly on my hand. I looked up and saw a fucking angel standing infront of me. He smiled at me and pointed to my headphones. I blushed and let them hang off my neck.

"Do you need any help? You seem new here," he said. His voice was deep but smooth. I nodded, not able to find my tongue. He took my schedule from my hand gently and then chuckled.

"Seems like you and I have the same class. Come I'll show you," I nodded, still dumbfounded by how gorgeous he was.

"My name is Gerard Carrara. What is yours?" I suddenly started to giggle. He looked at me bemused.

"What is so funny?" I took a deep breath.

"Your first name is the same as my favorite singer," I giggled. He smiled.

"Hmm...well we are here," he opened the door silently and I saw Jessica's smile of seeing him in the class, turn into a scowl as she caught sight of me. I walked in a few steps behind him. He walked down the isle and I saw Jessica cut her throat with her finger. I suddenly felt the me at the door and I quickly gave her the finger and then pointed it toward my ass. She hissed quietly and turned to the front of the room. I sat down a few seats behind him. He turned in his seat and motioned for me to sit next to him. I got up quietly and sat down next to him. He smiled at me and I turned red again, sinking low in my seat. I put my headphones back on and let all of my timidness fade away as my music filled my ears.

I looked down at the ancient rotting calculas text book dumped before me. Everyone else's was defiently in better condition than this one. Even Gerard's was.

"Sir?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yes Miss Catermole?" I saw Gerard raise an eyebrow in my direction.

"Um, is there anyway that i could have a book in just slightly better condition?" He glared at me.

"No," He marched back to the front of the board and wrote out a problem on the board. I sighed. I looked over at Gerard who's easy going stance tensed for a minute. I looked at him curiosly. He didn't look at me but held his hands together, keeping them from, I guess, shaking. I shook my head and winced as the bell rang out again, like it was right by my ear. I got up quickly, dumping my ugly, gross, disgusting, rotting Calc book into my bag. I took out my schedule, running a finger down. So on Monday's I had Calc first, then Philosophy, Bio, English, lunch and then Art. I scowled when I saw that "Philosophy" was my homeroom. I turned to ask Gerard how to get there only to see him gone. I sighed. So much for a guide around the huge ass school. I walked out of the classroom and followed a huge group of Jessica like girls giggling about how hot the philosophy teacher was. I bit my lip, and followed them, hoping for the best. They all went into one door, and I sighed in relief seeing that it said J4.

"Ah! Miss Catermole! I didn't expect you here again! Well, make yourself comfortable," the young man, I mean my Philosophy teacher said. I sat down in a bean bag in the very corner and waited for him to start lecturing.

"Well now girls, boys, I want you to understand that-" he was cut off short when the door swung open, hitting the wall gently. I saw Gerard standing there, his face whiter than it was naturally, which was really white. He looked around, his eyes lingering on me for a second.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. This won't happen again," he said smoothly. Mr. Cullen nodded.

"Sit anywhere you want Gerard," he said smiling. A few girls scooted so he could sit next to them. I actually found this hilarious. Juniors acting like 13 year old's when they see a super hot, mature guy. I sighed, wishing I could have my Jersey friends with me, laughing at their stupidity. He ignored them and came to sit next to me. I shifted in the bean bag, feeling my butt fall asleep because I was so comfortable. He flinched slightly as I ran a hand through my hair, checking to see that my purple was still vibrant as ever.

"Mr. Cullen," a Jessica girl cooed. He smiled at her, his hands placed lightly on his lap.

"Yes Anna?"

"I would like to ask a question about the different sterotypes in the US," she said in a high pitched voice, fluttering her eyelashes. He scratched his chin thoughtfully and then nodded.

"Of course. How about you start Anna," she smiled at him and then sat up straight.

"Well, I think that they are about oh, uh, maybe 7 seven different sterotypes in the US. In [imy[/i opinion I think that the outcast group mainly made up of goths, emo's, weirdo's, geeks and nerds is around because the popular crowd is so self centered," she said smiling at Mr. Cullen and then flashing a smile at Gerard.

"Intresting observation. Miss Catermole?" he said smiling kindly at me. I let out a breath of air, making it loud and clear I was annoyed that he called on me.

"Well sir, I have to contridict what she said," Anna sniffed slightly, shooting me a look of absolute loathing, "You see, alot of the outcasts are really the people who aren't [ifake[/i inside. I admit I am vain, but to the 'popular' is the vainest of them all. Sure the nerds and the geeks tend to have more acne problems, but because they are dedicated they end up being the BOSSES of the populars. Oh and goths and emo's express themselves and let themselves be who they are...unless they are fake ass dickwads.As for weirdo's, as myself, we are weird. True. However, we are usually the ones that people end up finding their best friends in. Though I do admit, few of us have gone phsyco, but hey we can't help the fact that popular people are self centered bastards, who believe they are too superior to step down to the 'common folks' level," I said smiling smugly at the Jessica look alikes. They stared at me in horror.

"That was a ve-"

"We aren't self centered!" a girl said in a shrilled voice, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you go rolling your eyes at me [ifreak[/i," another spat. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Now real-" Mr. Cullen said despreate to keep order.

"You weird people are just too cowardly to accept the fact that we are better than you!" Anna hissed. I started laughing.

"Of course, I mean thats why we always seem to get on our hands and knees to praise you!" I snapped back, still giggling.

"Well at least we show that we aren't SLUTS and WHORES, like you are! I bet all of your friends back at your old home are all sluts and whores and over active cunts and dicks!" another said, leaping up to her feet. I glared at her and got up slowly. I was sure as hell taller than her. I saw her flinch just like Jessica, under my gaze, but continued standing there. I pulled my hand into a fist and lifted my arm.

"MISS CATER-" I was just about to throw it when a cold hand gripped my wrist.

"Don't get in a fight on your first day of school," he murmmered quietly into my ear. He guided my arm down and pushed me down lightly. I collapsed into the bean bag, still fumming, but listening to Gerard's reasoning. Mr. Cullen's calm nature was gone and he looked furious.

"I will not get Miss Catermole in trouble because," the other girls and some of the other boys made a sound of protest," you insulted her and provoked her. Now next time I see any of you doing that again, to anybody I will make sure your parents are notified and that you will be suspended," he snapped. Everybody flinched under his gaze and nodded. The bell rang and everyone filed out again. I got up and grabbed my bag. Gerard was standing behind me. His brows scrunched together like he was in pain.

"Gerard?" I asked quietly, looking at him. He looked up at me and his normal sea blue eyes seemed darker, almost like the sea blue was in the middle of a storm.

"Your next class is next door," he said in a quiet, but harsh voice, his body still convulsing. I stared at him for a little while longer and then turned and walked out the door without a second glance.

I opened the door to the apartment, kicking off my ballet shoes. I watched them scatter across the floor, smiling in satisfaction. I closed the door behind me, dropping my bag to the floor.

"Lynette?" I heard my mother call out. I groaned. Great, now I have to deal with her. I barely made a step when I saw her. She was dressed in the outfit she wore this morning. She had her arms crossed and her eyes bore into me. I shook my head. She was fumming.

"I heard you got into a fight," she said cooly, marching towards me.

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE IF YOU ACTUALLY HURT THOSE GIRLS? HMMM! I HAVE A REPUTATION IN THIS TYPE OF SOCIETY. I'M THE REASON WHY YOU ARE EVEN LIVING IN THIS SEVEN BEDROOM APARTMENT!" she screamed, spit flying from her mouth. I smirked.

"Well I guess I could just go and jump right out my window. I mean seeing your daughter's dead body on the front page of all the gossip magazines will most certainly help your reputation," her eyes nearly bugged out her head.

"Why-"

"Oh! And I [icould[/i also tell them how you stole Marc Jacobs work, altering it to fit your style, though just barley, and then flaunted it on the runway shortly after that," I said.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed. I smiled. I knew and she knew she was a little cheat when it came to fashion.

"I would [iNatasha[/i," I smirked. I turned, grabbed my bag and marched past her. I threw my bag onto the queen bed that lay in the middle of the room. I hopped onto my computer immediteatly coming up with ideas to blackmail my mother. I really did hate her. She used to be nice. That was when I was little. She left when she found out my dad wouldn't be able to get her Prada and Coach and all the famous brands at least twice a year. She's a money grabbing bitch. I felt all the frustration and anger toward the fucking New York upper class I had to deal with as I began to talk to my Jersey friends.

I shut down my computer the minute I heard her drunk voice drift through the apartment. I stood up, stretching as my homemade "Baby Devil" shirt rode up my stomach. I heard her loud giggling and then a deep man's voice outside my door.

"I need to make sure my whore of a daughter is asleep. Promise me Jacob you won't go waste your friend on her?" I heard her say. I heard him again, his voice a deep murmur. A door opened then slammed closed. I groaned and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes, wincing the minute I heard the headboard bang against the wall. They were pretty quiet as moans go. I turned over and grabbed my trustworthy teddy.

"Just get me out of this hell hole," I muttered to noone in perticular.

[iI shivered as the cold air whipped around me. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in Times Square, only there was noone there, only abandoned cars. I walked down the block, seeing the huge Toys 'R Us with a ferris wheel inside.

"Daniel," a girl's voice sang behind me. I turned and saw a drop dead gorgeous girl standing there, her arms outstreatched. Her skin was a light brown, almost carmel color. Her eyes however, were a bright green. She walked past me and toward a towering figure infront of me. He was well over six foot and had dark brown eyes.

"Beatrice," he said, his arms open. She hugged him tightly, showing how small she actually was. He flashed her a quick smile, his teeth pointed a bit more than normal. He lifted her and swung up to his shoulders and took a step foward, disappearing as a huge silver wolf appeared in his place, the girl still on him sitting at his hunches. He suddenly took off, so quickly that for a second there seemed to be a silver imprint of him. I suddenly felt warm arms wrap aound my waist. I turned my head and saw Gerard. His normally sea blue eyes were much brighter, almost sky blue.

"Hello love," he whispered into my hair. I felt something drip down from him onto my neck. I reached behind and touched it, bringing it up to my nose. I sniffed it slightly, smelling something like rust. I looked at my fingertips and saw bright red blood. He kissed my ear, nibbling on it a little.

"Are you warm because you just feed?" I whispered, closing my eyes as he began to sway our bodies together to no music.

"Yes," he murmured. I felt myself smile.

"Good, I love it when your warm and your almost non existent heart beats just a bit more," he chuckled and spun me around, kissing me lightly on the lips.[/i

I woke up with a start to see sunlight stream through the small space between my two curtains. I closed my eyes, trying to rememeber what I was dreaming about. I sighed as I got nothing. I slipped into a new copy of my uniform, letting my hair purposely look like I just rolled out of bed, which I did. I saw a blond man sitting at the kitchen counter as I grabbed a poptart from the fridge. He looked at me curiously.

"Are you Na-" I glared at him. So he was my mother's fuck last night.

"My mother's whore of a daughter? Yes, now fuck off," I snapped and slipped on my shoes, grabbing my bag just before I left. I got back into the elevator, once again snapping my headphones back over my ears. Mindless Self Indulgence blasted through my ears as I got into the Lincoln and as he drove me up to the school. I walked up to the door, suprised to see a large group of people crowding around the steps which led up to the school entrance. I let my headphones hang off my neck and walked up, getting a quick way through the crowd. I was already qualified as an outsider. I gasped at what I saw laying on the steps unconsious.

"Katie?!" I exclaimed shaking her limp body. A few girls sniggered at my urgent tone. Suddenly one of them screamed as a Jessica look alike stubled up the stairs, dried blood covering her face.

"Mmmm, she was delicious!" she purred, licking her lips. I blinked and the bloody girl was gone. I shook my head. I was loosing my mind on the second day of school. I looked back at Katie, shaking her even more.

"She'll be fine, just take her to the nurse," a kind voice said behind me. I looked up to see a sheepish looking Gerard and a stern looking man with wavy red hair. I just stared at him dumbfounded. He was even more gorgeous than Gerard. This man's light brown eyes flashed annoyance as he caught Gerard's eye. Gerard suddenly bent down and took Katie in his arms, bridal style.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," the red haired man said behind me. He glared at Gerard's back as he walked into the building. He then looked back at me and smiled.

"My name is Joseph. What is yours?" I suddenly blushed.

"L-Lynette," your majesty. I though to myself I almost blurt it out. He looked like a prince, even though he was in the stupid uniform. He turned to everyone.

"Come on everyone, we were expected in Homeroom a while ago," he said. Everyone quickly rushed into the school. I got up from my position on the stairs and followed them. He closed the large wooden door. and walked up the large spiral staircase at the right end of the hall, opposite of the Office. I went up to the elevator Jessica dragged me to yesterday, seeing a few of the girls in my homeroom in the elevator. They saw me hurry over. They're eyes widdened in horror as they saw me get closer. I slipped in just when the doors closed. They all grimaced slightly and the elevator stopped. The girls from my homeroom got off and walked toward J4. I walked in and saw Gerard sitting on the couch I had been sitting at yesterday, his head in his hands. I stood there, hesitant to sit next to him. Without looking up he beckoned me over with a finger. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm terribley sorry for doing that Lynette," I frowned. I had never told him my name.

"How-"

"I heard it in the gossip," he said smiling up at me. I smiled back, the feeling peacefullness swept over me. Though it quickly disappeared when I realized he was apologizing to me.

"Wait, Gerard. Why are you apologizing to me?" I said. He looked at me shocked and turned pale. Even more than usual.

"You don't know?" he whispered horrified. I continued to stare at him.

"But you said you knew last night," what the hell? Did he become some sort of stalker over night?

"You got into my room somehow and [ispied[/i on me!" I said in an exasperated voice. He opened his mouth just when the bell rang. I got up quickly. This beautiful and amazing guy had somehow spied on me last night. I fished out my schedule and saw I had art first. J27. It read. I walked down the hallway, flustered. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't understand the feeling pulsing through my body. It was as though everything was wrong. Like he had betrayed me. I closed my eyes and slid down the wall, hyperventalating. I gropped around in my bag for my asthma medicine. I found it and started to shake it, my breathing becoming more and more shallow. I put it into my mouth and pressed down. I gasped as almost nothing came out. I took it out and tried again. Everything around me had black dots floating around. I put it into my mouth and gasped for more air, falling to myside, the medicine slid down the hall's floor. It was more than arms length away. I could feel the world start to muffle.

"Lynette?" somebody or multiple people said. I closed my eyes, still fighting to get air through my swollen airways. Cold hands wrapped around my body lifting me up as I let the darkness wash over me.

"Why did you apologize?!" somebody hissed angrily. I couldn't move.

"She said Gerard and then Vampire!"

"How do you know?" I heard a soft murmur in the background.

"You entered her dreams?! You told her what you were?!" there was a small pause, I almost moaned at the feeling of pain surrounding my chest.

"She seemed fine with it!"

"She was ASLEEP! Humans will accept anything when they are asleep!"

"I just-"

"What? Have her fall in love with you because she smelled nice?" The voices were getting louder.

"So that's the only reason? You disgust me! I thought you were better than this!" the person hissed.

"She's also beautiful!"

"BEAUTIFUL?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT SAYING-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared sitting up. I squinted when I felt wind blow against my face. I opened my eyes again and realized I was back in my bedroom. Nobody was there, noone was arguing. I sighed and sank back down. Katie was at school. My best friend from Jersey some how got into my new and nutty school. I climbed out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom. I turned on the water in the bathtub. As it filled I examined my face in the mirror. Nothing was wrong with it, except for the fact that the supposed wind had left streak marks across my face. I undressed and climbed into the tub, letting the warm water soothe my muscles, especially my chest. I took in deep breaths and sank lower into the bath.

"Get up you lazy good for nothing-"

"Go fuck yourself mother," I snapped, looking up at her from my bed. She knew exactly how to wake me up. She grounded her teeth together and marched out of my room, her Prada shoes clicking against the hardwood floors. I threw my blankets off my body and hopped out of bed. Amazingly the school decicded to give us a dress down day. On the third fucking day of school. I opened my closet doors. I ignored all the skirts and leggings, focusing on my shirts, blazers, jeans, etc. I yanked my shirt which had a cute penguin on it saying "I may look save, but as soon as I get you alone I will eat you". I grabbed a black vest from the hanger and my drainpipes. I jumped up and down, forcing the drainpipes up my legs and over my butt.

"The words are coming out, I feel terrible. Is it typical for us to act like this?" I sang, applying my eyeliner. I grabbed my bag, slipping on my checkered vans. I ran out of my room, sliding on the floors, stopping a couple of feet away from the front door. I hurried out of the door. Ignoring breakfast since I was going to be late. Harold my driver evened threatened to leave without me if I didn't come down by 7:40. It was 7:35. I hopped from one foot to the other, waiting as the elevator came up. I almost ran into a very strict, snobby, know-it-all women. Who's Pomeranian snapped at my heels.

"Would you mind not stepping on my baby!" she snapped, scooping up the dog.

"And who do you work for anyway?" she added on, her lips puckered to have her dog lick them. I scrunched my nose as the dog licked her on the lips.

"I'm Natasha Catermole's daughter," I said. The woman looked shocked and was about to ask me a question the minute it stopped in the lobby. I almost screamed bloody murder as I saw an impatient Harold turn on the ignition, purposely reeving up the car. I opened the door and dove in, banging my head against the other door.

"Ow..." I moaned. He turned and glared at me.

"Shut the door Lynette," he snapped. I sat up and slammed the door closed, falling back on myside, letting the cool leather soothe my throbbing head.

"You just barley made it! And what are you wearing? Do you really think that is acceptable at such a prestigious school?" he said, keeping his eyes on the rode.

"I don't care, and neither should you," I mummbled, my eyes closed. I heard him cluck his tongue.

"Your eyeliner is messed up missy," I sat up immediatley, grabbing an extra one out of my bag. I took out a mirror and went over the messed up line, fixing it with my make-up wipes.

"You are a very vain girl Lynette," he said, a smiling playing on his lips. I grunted in reply, falling back to my original position.

"Out, your have five minutes to get to class," he said. I grabbed my bag and walked up the steps. I cringed slightly at the sight of everyone in something new and expensive. Nearly all the girls smelled of Chanel and the guys of DKNY. Katie, ran down from talking with a small boy and hugged me.

"Lynette! This place is wonderful! How could you say it is horrible?" she giggled. I looked at her closely.

"Oh my god your high!' I exclaimed. She swatted my head playfully and dragged me toward the young boy. He looked at me in awe, seeing that I stood out immediatley.

"You're gorgeous! And your style! I totally love your choice of clothing," He then tugged on Katie's arm.

"See Katie! This is the kind of clothing I want to style! Not all this Abercrombie that, American Eagle this. I want to be able to design fashion for the outcasts! Oh! I'm going to call it Outkasts!" He said, making the letter "k".

"Are you high? I'm the girl everyone ignores," I said looking at him closely,

"Moi? High? Heavens no! Anywayz, Lynette one of the Carrara's has had his eye on you since you entered," the boy giggled.

"It's true, my brother will not shut up about you inside and out," a girl sniffed behind me. Her eyes were a brilliant green, just like Joesph Carrara's. Only instead of wavy red hair her's was flamming orange, and pin straight. Katie stared at her stunned. She suddenly tugged my arm.

"She's the one!" Katie whispered hurridly. I smiled slightly. This was just like in Jersey. Katie drooling over every new and hot girl who came into school. I shook my head slightly. Katie let go of my arm and smiled at the girl happily.

"I'm Katie and I'm lesbian. I also happen to have the hots for you, wanna go out?" the red head looked shocked at Katie's boldness.

"My name is Gabriella Carrara. I think you just might me dealing with the wro-"

"Gabby dear, you know you want to go out with her," I saw Gerard say camly. He swooped down so his mouth was level with her ear. Gabriella shuddered slightly, her cheeks turning a sort of silver color. She quickly recompossed herself.

"Alright, I will," she said, flashing Katie a small smile.

"I'm Jacob!" the young boy suddenly bluttered out, "I want to design clothing and," I placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Jacob your babbling," I said softly. I heard the bell ring for first period and Jacob suddenly left. I walked toward one of the elevators, dimly aware of Gerard keeping a few paces behind me. I walked into the elevator. I learned how to opperate them, finally. I pressed J and sighed, closing my eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the Carrara's!" Jessica hissed in my ear. I opened my eyes shocked to see her standing infront of me. The door opened and she dragged me down the hall and into a broom closet.

"What do you think you are doing freak!" she snapped.

"Nothing, except being myself! It's not my fault your so fake that if you think about the future you, nearly half your body would be plastic or filled with botox!" I shot back, crossing my arms across my chest. She gritted her teeth. she brought her well manicured hands into fists. I raised an eyebrow, and glared at her. She flinched, just barley but still flinched. She brought her fist up and punched me in the cheek. I bit my tongue from crying out. You would think she would be weak. She was fucking strong.

"Stay away from them! Especially Gerard! I've had claims on him since I saw him! Now butt out you fucking whore!" she snapped, and stormed out of the room, without first falling flat on her face, tripping over my stuck out foot. Oh, how I should have listened to her.

I felt my heart rate go up to moch speed as Gerard lifted me into the air for dance. It was a requirment that all Juniors take. You have to take ballet, ballroom, and salsa. We were doing ballet. I thanked my father's persistance of me doing ballet until last year. Last year was my 13th year doing it. He let me down gently and I saw a smile play around the corners of his mouth.

"You are very good," he said, the smiling coming out in full view. I grunted in reply. I was still POed about him stalking me. Ms. Danielson shook her head in disapproval as a couple fell ontop of each other.

"Are you still mad?" he asked softly as we took a seat on one of the benches. I glared at him, he looked back, calm, unnerved but still concerned. I bent down to fix my point shoes. It'd be better if I just ignore his question or else I'll explode at him.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded. I sat up and looked up at him. His sea blue eyes just screamed FORGIVE ME! I winced as Katie slapped my head.

"For god's sake! Forgive the poor boy!" she excliamed sitting down next to me. She kicked off the ballet shoes she was wearing, shoving them underneath the bench with her feet.

"Katie!" I gasped, "I thought you were an aitheist!" she pushed me lightly, causing me to actually fall into Gerard. She grinned until she saw my face. I pushed myself off of him and took off my point shoes, my feet now only clad in stockings.

"You are so dead!" I hissed, supressing a grin. She stared at me shocked.

"Oh, shit!" she said and took off. I immediatley took off after her, screaming for her too come back. Ms. Danielson raised an eyebrow at us, but cotinued scolding a couple, the guy unable to lift the girl up and bring her down safely. I saw her tire out after the 5th lap around the gym. I quickly gained speed and tackled her. She screamed and landed, face down with only her hands stopping her face to be smashed.

"I'm-ow!-so-ow-sor-OW!-ry!" she yelped. I continued to punch her, smiling in satisfaction as she screamed out in protest. I got up off of her and watch her cower, her eyes clenched. I laughed and walked away, turning around at the exact moment she began to loosen up and open her eyes. She quickly curled up into the fetal position, hands over her head. Gerard was laughing as I came closer. It was quiet, nice, calming. I sat down and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"You are very fast!" he exclaimed, still laughing. For the first time that day I smiled at him. His eyes brighttened as he saw me smiling, and giggling along with him. I looked over to see Katie plop herself down, an evil grin on her face.

"You do realize that you have just started to Revenge Wars, right?" I groaned, hitting my head against the wall.

"Oh come on! That is so middle school!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'll make sure it continues till we're 90!" I glared at her, trying my best to not grin. I heard the bell ring and I put on my uniform. One day left and the first week and my fucked up school would be over. I walked out and towards the elevator. I felt something cold suddenly grab my hand and pull me away. Whoever had their hand clasped around mine was fast. They stopped and I found myself in an excluded hallway. I looked up to see Gerard standing over me. I looked behind me only to see the corner of a wall. He had me cornered. I couldn't get away. He looked at me carefully. He moved a piece of my purple streaked hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Beautiful," he murmered. I felt my heart racing in anxiety. I wasn't calstrophobic, but I defiently will be if he didn't let me go. I pressed myself against the wall, hoping that I would be able to sink into it and disappear.

"G-Gerard what are you doing?" I whispered, looking up into his eyes. His face so close it was scaring me.

"Shhh," he said, trailing a thumb around my jaw line. He leaned in, the hand that was tracing my jaw cupped around my chin and lifted my face up to his. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped, opening my mouth and held back a scream as his tongue entered my mouth. I pushed him back and he stepped back, slightly confused. I stared at him for a second. His eyes were searching mine frantically. Almost like he wanted to know why I pushed him away.

"W-what the hell?!" I asked breathless. A part of me was screaming to run. But another, the dominate side, told me stay and ask, or kiss him again. It was electric when his lips touched mine. He stared at me, opening his mouth a couple of times, unable to speak. I fought back the building urge to grab him and kiss him roughly. He shuddered. It wasn't like a muscle spazzem. But an actual shudder, the kind like when you are holding back a bodily urge thats almost too strong. He suddenly turned and rushed down the hall and went into the boys bathroom. I walked down the hall, unable to get rid of the electric feeling out of me. I passed the bathroom, just before I heard the sound of throwing up. Bitting my lip I went into the bathroom myself and hid in one of the stalls. I took out my iPod and put on my headset. I closed my eyes as I let my music let me escape the remaints of the kiss.

I couldn't get his kiss out of my head. I couldn't even get why the hell he even [ikissed[/i me. I turned off my computer, after relpying to all of my myspace comments. Yeah, I was a myspace whore. I spun around in my chair, music blaring out of my speakers. I got up and landed on my bed, face first. I felt 14 again. When I had gotten my first kiss and how I couldn't get it off my mind. I screamed into my pillow and then screamed again when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. the hand twisted me on my back and I saw my mom's fuck from 2 nights ago, staring at me.

"Fucking pervert! GET OUT!" I screamed. His brows bunched up together in anger as a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut you little slut!" he hissed and then removed his hand, shoving his tongue down my throat. He let go for a minute and pulled my shirt up throwing it to the side. He then went back to kissing me. I grabbed hold of my pajama pants, trying to keep him from yanking them down. I screamed into his mouth trying to kick his legs with my feet. He began to kiss my neck, traveling down to my breasts then beyond. I started to scream, still keeping an iron grip on my pants.

"Let go!" he yelled and smacked me, right where Jessica punched me. I gasped and let go, grabbing my cheek as it throbbed with pain. I began to cry as he ripped of my panties.

"Please! Stop it!" I moaned the tears I had been holding back, pouring down my face. I felt his little 'friend' press against me, only his boxers holding him back. I tried turning, making it difficult for him only to find that he was sitting on my legs.

"You know you want it!" he chuckled. I tried clawing at his face the minute it got close to mine. He let out an angry hiss then yelled as something or someone, threw him off. I gasped as the pressure on my legs disappeared and slightly warm hands, though they were more cold than warm, wrap around me and pull me close. I began to cry into their shirts. They did not move, but stayed as still as a statue, holding me tight. I heard him moan in the back and the person holding me suddenly let go. I opened my eyes, the tears making everything blurry. I saw a person clad in black punch my mother's fuck. The guy being punched moaned, everytime the person in black's fist hit an part of his skin. I gasped slightly as a fresh wave of tears came pouring down my face. The same strong hand grabbed me, gently then put me under the covers. I opened my eyes, only to see almost sky blue eyes shine back down at my own before I passed out.

I opened my eyes only to see my mother's stony face across from me. I stared back at her, confused.

"What?" I asked my voice hoarse. One of the lovely results of screaming and sobbing.

"Why did you screw Jacob?" she hissed. I sat up slowly, feeling the comforter slide down my bare middriff. I looked down and saw I was clad in only my bra. I quickly pulled up the blanket, covering myself.

"He tried to [irape[/i me," I exclaimed. She shook her head in disgust.

"Jacob would never do that!" she snapped, finally standing up. She walked over to the door, and yanked it open.

"If you [iever[/i go near him again, I'll make sure your life is hell," her eyes survyed my room and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I suggest you clean your room, whore," she spat and slammed the door behind me.

"Go fuck yourself!" I screamed at the closed door. I reached over for my panties and slipped them on. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water inside the bath tub. I quickly stripped out of my clothing and stepped into the bath, sighing as the warm water flowed over me. I closed my eyes, all the thoughts of the almost rape left, except for the eyes. I coldn't get the sky blue eyes out of my face. I got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me and opened the door. I went up to my dresser and took out sweats and a huge t-shirt. I let the towel fall and grabbed a new pair of panties, slipping on the pants and the shirt. I ran my hand through my wet hair. I went over to my bed, kicking the fe articles of clothing on my floor into one pile. I climbed on and brought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin.

"Do you feel better?" somebody whispered into my ear. I screamed and spun around. I saw Gerard sitting at the edge of my bed, staring at me concered.

"Lynette?" he said, moving slightly closer to me. I was frozen. I had no idea how he got here and he was in my room asking me if I felt better.

"How the hell did you get in?" I snapped. His mouth turned into a frown.

"I can't tell you," I snorted in disbelief. I then shook my head.

"FIne don't tell, but get the hell out," he looked at me carefully, then nodded. He opened my door and stood there.

"Just to let you know, I know you liked that kiss," he closed the door slowly, leaving me shocked. I bit my lip and curled up into the fetal position, regreting ever forcing him to leave me alone.

"Do you think that saying you have white pride is rasicst?" Mr. Cullen asked. I was sitting in the bean bag chair again. Anna was glaring at me the whole time, almost like she was daring me to talk. I stared back at her. Mr. Cullen suddenly cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"Lynette? Care to give your views?" I shurgged my shoulders.

"No it is not rasicst. I am not being rasicst in saying this but all people of color, especially blacks, have used the slavery idea for too long. Does it really truly matter if a white person is proud of their heritage? Also, if the black person has pride in their own heritage isn't it rasicst against the white person? This also applies to spanish, and any other group. Therefore, the idea that white pride is rasicst is invaild. I just want to add one thing though, it is rasicst to think that a person of a different race has a lower IQ than you," I relpyed in a monotone voice. Mr. Cullen nodded and then looked around at everyone else.

"Do any of you have anything to add?" They all shook their heads and the bell quickly rang after this.

"I want you all to give me a 1000 word essay on your view on religion and it's effect on the politics of the world!" he cried out.

"LYNETTE!" Jacob cried running over to me. I smiled at him, laughing as he held a large, but falling apart sketch book in his hands. I laughed and walked over.

"Hey there my favorite little freshman!" he blushed and smiled at me. He had grown alot, he was almost my height, which is a lovely 5"8.

"Lynette I've designed so many outfits that my sketch book is filled to the brim! But!" he said, lifiting a finger in triumph, "I've designed this outfit where you are wearing a white tee and it has a music note and underneath the music note it says 'This is called a music note, it floats around my head when I am thinking of ways to kill you'. And then I've created the bottoms by using cut up skinnies, black of course and they are like super short and you wear lepord tights underneath!" he said and fished out the drawing. I was gasped as the drawing. He had actually draw me down to the small white head on my chin.

"Jacob! I love the outfit! I can't wait 'till I wear it!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged back and then let go, snatching the picture out of my hands. He put it into his bag and then smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Now, I'm going to go home with you and take your measurements. My mummy has decided to send the materials and all of my sewing equiment to your apartment. So the bottoms should be done by the end of the day," I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Do you mind if we drop by this printing place? I need to pick up the multiple shirt fabrics with the saying on it," I nodded my head slowly, still trying to comphrehend what Jacob had said. He pecked me on the cheek and hurried down one of the stairs.

I walked into Art and sat down at my table. A guy came over and sat down on the other side of the table. He took out a small sketch book and looked up at me. His wavy dirty blonde hair fell infront his face. He pushed it out of his eyes and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Harold, but please call me Harry," he said smiling, his canines were slightly sharper than normal. I clasped my hand with his and he squeezed it before letting go. His eyes suddenly narrowed as someone slipped into the seat next to me. I looked over and saw Gerard. He glared back at Harry.

"Hello," he said icily. I looked between them confused. I jumped slightly as I felt Gerard's arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer. I tensed up, not because of Gerard since what he was doing felt nice, but the fact that they were ready to tear off each other's heads off.

"Hello leach," Harry hissed, his dark brown eyes flashed yellow. Or at least I think they did.

"Still not over the past[ipup[/i?" Gerard said, his grip on me tightening a little. I suddenly remembered the Twilight series. I am obbsessed with them. I still secretly spazz when I meet someone named Edward. I held back the urge to giggle. The air was too tense to laugh in.

"Alright class! I will be giving you a peice of clay and I want all of you to try your best to create a mythical creature! NO SEXUAL IMAGES!! I already ahd a few off those in the last class!" everyone chuckled and the the teacher caem around dumping large pieces of clay infront of us. Gerard finally let go of me and began to mold his clay. I looked at mine, remembering how much I had loved Peguses. I bit my lip, hoping my old skill in clay sculpting was still intact in my brain. I began to mold the clay into the basic shape of a horse. I left two large clumps on it's back. I looked up to see Harry making a sort of coffin shaped thing. Gerard's were closed and he was just moving his hand over the clay, making it look more and more worse. I bit back the giggle building in my throat and went back to my flying horse. I smoothed out the nose, carving out the best I could, the eye's and the nostrials. I then focused on the wings. I made the clay stick up, and began to have one part of edges thin out slightly. I jumped and almost destroyed it when the bell rang.

"Leave now!" she yelled. Everyone filled out. Jessica was glaring at me, falling down on her back as a cupboard door opened and slammed into her so called "perfect" face. I laughed and walked away. Harry suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. Her forced me into a empty classroom, clossing the door then locking it. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"So, what exactly is your name?" his voice soft but showing the gravley tone hidden in it.

"Lynette Catermole," I said. He scratched his chin and then placed down his bag, taking off his blazer.

"Tell me Lynette, what do you believe in?" I stared at him shocked.

"What?" he shook his head.

"I don't mean in the religion sense, I mean in myths."

"I don't know," I stammered. He suddenly flashed me another smile, his canines seemed even sharper.

"Do you believe in shape shifting?" I stared at him blankly. He continued to smile.

"Werewolves?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, how about I show you how real some of these mythes actually are?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, my heart racing as he took of his shirt. He was well muscled, you could see a six pack, though it didn't stick out. He closed his eyes and stepped back until his back was to the board. He closed his eyes and opened them. I stared in horror as they glowed a gold like yellow. He bent down and ran toward me. I closed my eyes, bring my arms up, covering my face. I didn't feel anything except for wind. I felt something wet and cold nudge my hand and I opened my eyes only to see a black wolf with yellow/gold eyes looking at me. It gave me a sort of wolfish grin, opening its mouth, letting it tongue roll out. I suddenly let what had just happen sink in. Harry some how disappeared and this wolf was in his place. Harry had turned into the wolf. I opened my mouth, my jaw hanging open. I felt a scream build in my throat and I let it out. I fumbled with the lock, cursing as it wouldn't open. I finally opened it, yanking the door open I ran out, slamming the door. I looked around and saw that the hallway was empty. Well, except for Gerard. His sea blue eyes were iced over. He seemed like a statue. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at me and his eyes softened.

"What did he do?" he asked, walking over to me in three strides. I shivered as his arms wrapped me into a hug. He was cold, put there was still a hint of warmth in him.

"Harry...eyes...teeth...sharp...black...yellow...wolf..." I choked out, holding onto him. He let go, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'll kill that dog," he hissed, kissing the top of my head.

I sat next to Jacob as he flipped through one of the hundreds of fashion magazines he had brought. He pointed to one picture of a DKNY shirt.

"You see this shirt Lynette?" he asked. I nodded. I was bored as a hell.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, this is a very good design but the material used is wrong! He's used cotton instead of silk. This shirt needs to be able to flow and still show off a figure," he then clucked his tongue and turned the page. A loud buzzing noise filled my room and Jacob pouted.

"Oh darn! My mummy's here!" he quickly got up and pecked me on the cheek.

"Is it okay if I leave my stuff here?" he asked, packing up what he could. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and waggled his fingers as he left my room.

"Tootles!" he cried out. I smiled and then let out a sigh of relief as I heard the front door slam.

"Are you still afraid?" someone said behind me. I turned around shocked to see Harry standing infront of me. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and there was a cut across his chest. It went from his shoulder to his opposite hip.

"Stay away," I said, my voice trembling. He crouched down infront of me.

"Why?" I shook my head. He could fucking hurt me. He could turn into a wolf. A fucking wolf for god's sake!

"I'm sorry I was so blunt. I'm sorry I brought this upon you," his voice was soft, gentle. I shook my head, letting my hair covering my face.

"Just get out," I whispered.

"But...I..." I shook my head trembling. He placed a warm hand on my arm, making me shudder.

"How am I scaring you?" he asked, the pain evident in his voice.

"You...will...kill...me," I gasped quietly, as heat flooded my body. His grip on me tightened as he dragged me closer.

"I can control myself when I'm like that!" I shook my head vigourisly. For once I wished Jacob was here, babbling on about clothing and fabrics and famous designers.

"I don't want to be like you," I choked out. I froze as his arms suddenly wrapped around me.

"I can't do that to you. I was born like this," he said quietly.

"Saliva...bite...contagious..." I stammered my mind going foggy. He felt his hair brush my cheek.

"Lies," he murmered. I felt myself slowly relax. It felt nice, almost nicer than when Gerard wrapped his arm around me earlier today.

"Soulmate!" I exclaimed and struggled from his grip. He stared at me confused.

"What the hell?"

"In Twilight, alot of the werewolves had soulmates! Don't tell me I'm yours!" a deep growl came from his chest and his eyes flashed yellow.

"That whore! That book is all lies! WE both hate it and her!" I stared at him shocked.

"We?"

"Blood-Suckers, I mean, vampires and werewolves alike! We hate her becuase of all the lies she wrote about!" I suddenly felt angry at him. She was an excellent author! Almost surpassing J.K Rowling.

"Get out! Get out now!" I screamed, feeling a strong surge of anger. His eyes widdened in shock.

"What?! I thought you forgave me! I thought you have just accepted me!" I glared at him and got up, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, I have no choice but to accept that you're a [ifreak[/i!" I spat. He stared at me, his mouth hanging open in horror.

"Oh and [iof course[/i I forgive you for scaring the shit out of me, I mean who wouldn't when an attractive guy turns into a wolf in midair, when just before he looked like he was peparing to attack them!" I snappped sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I wouldn't attack you!" he snapped back, his eyes turned yellow for a moment and went back to their original gray.

"You sure about that? Are you sure you, fucking [idog[/i?"

"Why are you so agry at me!" he yelled.

"Because you insulted my favorite author!" I yelled back.

"You're angry at me because of her!" he yelled pointing at the books on my shelf.

"Yes!" He shuddered.

"I should have listened to everybody when the said you were a hormonal, freak who has a dagger in her shoe!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I roared marching up to him.

"It means that you're more of a freak than I am! Why can't you just be dumb and blonde and shit!" he yelled. I pushed him against the wall.

"Oh! So because I'm a Jersey girl at heart, and don't wear Chanel and Prada I'm more of a freak than you?!" He let out a snarl and pushed me back. He shook his head and his eyes turned into the glowing yellow/gold.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. I balled my hands into fists and I glared at him.

"MAKE ME!" I yelled. He gave a violent shudder and exploded into a mass of black fur. He snarled at me, baring his teeth. He suddenly lept up and tackled me to the floor, his front paws holding me down. His snout was inches away from my face. He snapped his jaws, exposing a row of sharp white teeth.

"Get off of me freak!" I spat in his face, trying to push him off. He wouldn't budge. He growled and then hit my face face with a swipe of his paw. I gasped as I felt my nerve endings break, lighting my face on fire. I looked down at my shirt and saw blood start to seep into it.

"You monster!" I screamed and pushed him off. He let me push him as his yellow eye went back to grey. His eyes widdened in horror as he saw the marks on my face. I placed my hand over the cuts, wincing as unbroken skin touched the broken. He suddenly reverted back to a human. He grabbed a pair of boxers still on the floor from my almost rape nights before. He slipped it on and reached for me. I hissed and slapped his hand away.

"Get out you fucking monster! Get out now!" I yelled, suddenly feeling light headed. He stayed frozen, horror fixed at what he had done.

"I SAID GO!" I yelled before I passed out from blood loss.

I woke up to a warm, gold light on the ceiling. I groaned and touched my injured cheek, feeling a piece of medical cloth or whatever the hell it is tapped to my cheek. I sat up slowly, so my head wouldn't spin and I saw my mother sleeping at the foot of my bed. I frowned slightly, wincing as the muscles ached in pain.

"Mom?" I groaned. She jolted awake and looked at me, her eyes frantic.

"Oh my god! Lynette!" she cried and hugged me tightly. I held back the urge to throw her off. This was probably maternal love. You know, the kind that is only there because she gave birth to me, gave me life the usual.

"What happened?" she said finally letting go. I looked at her carefully. For the first time in ages she was without make-up.

"I can't say," she frowned, lines appearing on her supposedly perfect face, "because I can't remember," I added quickly. She nodded her head.

"I asked a doctor about the cuts and he said that they would leave a scar," she looked solemn.

"You have such a pretty face I asked him if there was anything we could do," she then pointed to a small jar of ointment. " He said that this will help them fade," I nodded quietly, anger bubbling in me. I wanted to find Harry and kill him, wring him by the neck like a farmer would with a chicken. She began to stroke my hair.

"I'm so sorry that I have been so horrible to you," she said quietly. I looked over at her.

"Sorry mom, but I can't forgive you," she nodded her head and then got up.

"I'm going to go leave you alone so you can rest," she said and closed the door behind her gently. I closed my eyes, ignoring the small throbbing in my cheek.

"Forgive me! Please!" I snapped my eyes open and saw Harry standing infront of me. His dirty blonde hair looked almost brown because it was wet and had dirt in it. His grey eyes were pleading for me to forgive him. I glared at him. He flinched slightly under my gaze.

"Get out," I hissed. He bowed his head.

"Please! I didn't mean to!" I felt the anger I had yesterday bubble up through me.

"Your a fucking hypocrite you know that!! You told me you wouldn't hurt me! Psh, yeah right! Get out now before I have my mother call the police and file a complaint about and get a restraining order!" he looked up at me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Please!" he choked out. I reached for my cell phone and flipped it open. His eyes widdened in horror.

"Leave now!" I hissed again. A strong wind blew across my face, making me squint. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone. I put my cell down and sighed, unable to get rid of my anger.

"Thank god," I muttered and lay down. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

I walked through the school halls, Katie beside me. She was fuming.

"I'll kill him! I swear to god I will!" she said after I explained the four cuts on my face. I kept my eyes to the ground. I couldn't bear to see anybody to see my injury, especially Jessica. She would taunt me forever. I walked into Philosophy and sat down in the bean bag chair. I was first, for the first time ever. Mr. Cullen caught sight of my face, his eyes widdening, but he didn't say anything. I listened to everybody argue with each other. I sunk down into my chair wishing I could just disappear.

"Why doesn't Lynette say add to our discussion," Anna said smugly. I looked up and glared at her. She gasped as she caught sight of my face.

"Oh my gawd!" one girl exclaimed in a cliche accent.

"What?" I snapped. They all flinched at the hostility in my voice.

"Your face is like totally destroyed. Like seriously," another girl said in a valley girl accent. What the hell was up with all these accents? I suddenly felt Gerard's gaze on mine. I looked up at him and saw rage and pure hatred. Mr. Cullen's lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Shush girls and boys," he added on as one guy opened his mouth. They all continued to take glances at me as the talked. I could still feel Gerard's gaze on me. The bell rang and I got up slowly. I was too slow for Gerard. He grabbed my hand and yanked me away from anyone. He walked toward an empty classroom and took me in. He locked the door and then sat me down in the teachers chair. His icy stare melted as he traced the scabbing cuts. I flinched slightly.

"He did this didn't he," he whispered. I looked down, letting my hair fall infront of my face.

"Lynette, please tell me," I nodded quietly and let him force me to look at him. He tucked the hair behind my ear, taking a full look at my face. He suddenly brought me into a hug.

"I am so sorry Lynette," he said into my shoulder. I felt tear build up in my eyes and I began to cry. He held me by my shoulders and wiped away the tears pouring down my face. He gently lifted up my chin, kissing me tenderly. I pulled back a little and looked at him.

"Gerard..." I trailed off when he kissed me again. He bowed his head ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "But I can't help the fact that you smell so intoxicating," I felt a smile play around on the corners of my lips. I lifted his chin and kissed back for the first time. He tensed up for a minute and then brought me closer to him. He dragged me up right and I felt his hands move down and hold onto my hips, pulling me even closer to him, where almost every part of us was touching the other. I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss. I felt a small moment of panic as his kiss became a little rougher. I finally let go, taking a huge breath of air. He pressed his forehead against my own. His eyes were closed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Will you be scared if I showed you something?" I looked at him closely. His sea blue eyes filled with worry. I felt save with him. I couldn't doubt him. Not ever. I nodded slowly and he let go of me. I sat back down and looked at him. He closed his eyes and opened them again. They were no longer sea blue but sky blue. just like the eyes of the person who punched my mother's fuck till he was unconsious. He gave me a small smile, his caines were longer, and much much sharper. I gasped slightly at how sharp they were. He immedialtley stopped smiling and bent down infront of me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"You were the one who stopped him from rapping me," I said. He looked shocked for a moment and then nodded. His eyes slowly darkened back to it's original sea blue and his canines shrunk back to normal. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you," I whispered. He hugged me back, shocked.

"You aren't afraid?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I trust [iyou[/i. I know you wouldn't hurt me," He nuzzled his face into the base of my neck and inhailed deeply.

"Good," he murmered and then kissed each one of scratches tenderly.

Gerard leaned down and kissed my scared cheek lightly. My mother came out, her heels clicking against the floor. I was right about the maternal love shit. Once my scars began to fade she became a down right bitch again. She looked him up and down and her bold red lips turned into a smirk.  
"And you are?"  
"Gerard Carrara, Lynette's new boyfriend," Her smirk turned into a frown. I could almost hear versions of what was going through her head. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and gave her a stiff smile. She shot me a look and then pointed to the grandfather-clock.  
"No later by 12 or else I'll call the police on you," she snapped and stalked away. He raised an eyebrow in my direction. I shrugged and he led me out.   
"Is your mother always so," he waved his hand in the air, trying to find a word.  
"Bitchy, whore-ish, evil, demon like, ready-to-kill-you-unless-you-will-go-to-bed-with-her-or-give-her-lots-of-expensive-shit?" I said as the elevator flew past the other floors.  
"Yeah, okay, if you want to put it like that," I grabbed his hand and smiled.  
"Where are we going Gee?" I asked, giggling slightly since that was Gerard Way's nickname. He smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"To a concert," I suddenly wrinkled my nose.  
"Ew, I don't want to hear-"  
"It's Leathermouth," he said laughing at my expression. I stared at him shocked, my mouth hanging open.  
"No-Fucking-Way!" I yelled. He smiled and fished out two tickets, which also had backstage. I jumped onto him, happy that he caught me, letting me stay up.  
"Happy?" he asked. I nodded my head and then kissed him. I heard a loud cough and saw David smiling, looking out the Lincoln's shot gun window.  
"Are going to come in?" he asked. I nodded and hopped down, jumping into the back seat.  
"I got a divider installed Lynette. Please you it, I don't need to here your gossip," I laughed and pressed a random button which brought up the screen.  
"What do you know about vampires?" he asked, his voice down to a low whisper. I shrugged and then counted off how much I thought I knew.  
"Uh, well your heart doesn't beat, when you bite someone they turn, you can't walk out in the sun, your always cold, your mortal enemy is a vampire, the only way to kill you is to touch you  
with silver or drive a stake through your heart, you can only drink blood, and you can't step foot in church," I said smiling. He frowned at my reaction running a hand through his black hair.  
"Wrong, very wrong," I frowned.  
"What?"  
"First off, werewolves are not our mortal enemies, we destroyed the hate 20 years ago. Here  
a list of everything about us," he said, ruffling my hair.  
"We can walk into the sun and we do not sparkle in the sun as Stephine Meyer put it," he hissed out her name, his eyes darkening for a second. "Our hearts do beat, but only once every three days. We can only bite someone if we want to, the venom stays hidden, untouchable, unless we call for it. I am not always cold because of my heart. Nothing can kill us except for werewolves, or ourselves. We can step foot in churches, and believe in any religion. We must drink blood to survive, but we can eat other foods. Just to add one thing, when we change we retain our eye color. No such thing as red eyes," I smiled.  
"That means if your desperate you can drink my blood!" he dropped his jaw, showing off his perfectly straight teeth. I frowned, they weren't white as Edward's were in Twilight.  
"Are you nuts?!" he exclaimed. I smiled and shook my head.  
"No, I just want you to know that you have a nice supply of everlasting blood right here," I said, pointing to my neck. He shook his head, his eyes dark.  
"I c-" his eyes suddenly lighted in color, making me smile.  
"See! I told you! You just can't resist me!" I giggled. He gulped and put his head in his hands. He groaned inwardly, clutching his hair. I placed a hand on his shoulder, ashamed at what I had just done.  
"Gerard?" I asked quietly. He let out a moan and shot up before my hand got off his shoulder. His eyes were sky blue. He looked at me, hunger in his eyes. I gulped, pressing myself against the car window. His eyes didn't change in color as he pulled me toward him. He kissed me on my fucked up cheek and moved down toward my main artery. He breathed down on my neck, causing me to shiver. I gasped as I felt my nerve endings break, expecting to feel the blood pour out into his mouth, I didn't feel anything except for his lips. He began to moan, his grip on me tightening. I felt odd, lightheaded. I closed my eyes, letting him continue, enjoying the feeling of air beneath me. His lips detached themselves from my neck and I moaned out loud as he licked the puncture wound. I shivered as cold feeling washed over me. His grip loosened and I looked up at him, my eyes half open, a lazy smile on my face.  
"Was I yummy?" I giggled. Gerard looked at me shocked, wrapping his suddenly warm arms around me, kissing the top of my head continuously.  
"Oh god, oh god! I am so sorry Lynette! Please please," I shut him up by kissing him. 

"I've tried so hard to keep it together! My blood runs cold, I clench my fists!" Frank screamed into the microphone, his hair in front of his face. I screamed along, several octaves higher than him, but still. Gerard stayed next to me, jumping as bodies pushed against each other. The show room was tiny as hell and fucking packed. I bobbed my head, delighted that I was only, what a couple of inches away from Frank. He brought his hand out, grabbing hold of loads of peoples. He grabbed mine before he pulled it away. He looked shocked for a moment, seeing that I placed a bag of skittles into his hand. Yeah, I know random. He grinned while the guitar solo continued to play.  
"GOD KNOWS I'VE DONE BETTER!" He roared into the microphone, sweat flying from his hair. Tearing open the bag he dumped a few into his mouth. He chewed them and smiled.  
"Thanks guys! Night MOTHERFUCKERS!!! LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Everyone screamed after them as they went backstage. Gerard grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the crowd. He was glistening with sweat, and was grinning, his white/tan like skin giving off heat.  
"That's the first time I've felt like a teenager in 150 years," I stared at him shock, giving a involuntary shuddered as cold wind slapped my skin.  
"Your a 150 years old?!" I gasped. He smiled and nodded.  
"You can't age," I said disappointed. He frowned at my frown.  
"No I can't, but I can look like it," I raised an eyebrow.  
"All vampires can pretend to age. But never before the age we changed," he said running a hand through his wet hair. He pointed to his back and smiled.  
"Come on, lets look like a real live teenage couple," I started to giggle.  
"I'm the real one here honey, not you," He pouted and then hugged me.  
"Don't make me force you!" I laughed and motioned him to crouch. He did. I jumped on and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms had a strong hold on my legs as he jogged over to a door marked backstage. A large looking guard stuck out his hand. I grinned as seeing that it was Worm.  
"Hi Worm!" I said happily. He looked at me like I was nuts.  
"Great another My Chem fan," he muttered. I laughed, lifting myself up slightly.  
"Nope! My Chem is for sure, but a Leathermouth fan who met you when she got her issue of The Umbrella Academy signed," He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
"Why the hell are you even here?"  
"Hold on tight," he said and fished out the passes. Worm frowned and then opened the door.  
"If I hear any-" I laughed.  
"I won't have sex with Frank or the other again ," he shook his head again before the closing the door behind me. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of sweat.  
"Holy shit! It's the girl who gave me Skittles!"

"Dude, you seriously should not have given him those Skittles," Steve said, taking a drag from his chimmney. I shrugged my shoulders. Frank threw the now crumpled up bag of Skittles at his head, ginning as it bounced off.

"So Lynette, how'd you find our lovely band," He said, reclining on the couch.

"MCR's myspace," I said shrugging. He shook his head.

"Just like alot of the other fans," he said sighing. I placed my hand over my heart.

"I'm hurt! At least I'm wearing a Leathermouth shirt!" he laughed. He looked over at Gerard who was looking at the guitars.

"Hey dude, you know how to play?" he nodded, not taking his eyes off of them.

"You can play Gerard?" I exclaimed. He looked up and smiled. Frank grinned.

"Okay then [iGee[/i, play The Misfits Astro Zombies,"

"Yeah, okay," picking up on of the guitars. He plugged it in a strummed it, frowning. He played around with it before strumming again. He smiled and began to play. Frank looked at him shocked. I closed my heads bobbing my head, mouthing the words. I opened my eyes again when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Frank was on top of all of the guys, snoring, loudly. Gerard smirked at me yawning.

"Let's go, we should be able to get to your house by, I dunno 11:59," I laughed. They all waved by and pushed Frank onto the floor.

"I thought I told you Mikey! I didn't fucking steal your underwear!" He mumbled and turned on the floor, silent once more. We walked out and waved by to a half asleep Worm. He nodded, and yawned. I sighed and leaned against Gerard, enjoying the warmth he was able to give off.

"Why are you warm?" I said.

"When ever we drink blood, our hearts beat at a faster rate so we are warmer," I nodded and poked him childishly.

"Carry me?" I asked. He crouched down infront of me, and grabbed my legs. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He hummed a toneless song as we walked to the car. He knocked lightly, startling David who unlocked the doors. I felt the plush leather beneath me and let out a small sigh. I felt my head fall into his lap and let the darkness engulf me as he stroked my hair.

"There's a new vampire in this school. I want you to come with me after school and help me find him," he muttered as we walked through the halls. Jessica was stalking us, her lips in a constant sneer. He kissed my ugly side and walked into his history class. The minute the door closed I walked toward Chemistry.

"Hey Scarface!" she yelled after me. I turned around, knowing she would be smiriking her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"Who gave you the scars?"I curled my own lips into a sneer, "'Cause I want to send them flowers for fucking up your so called pretty face."

"Now I know why Gerard never responded to your flirting," she glared at me and stalked off. I rolled my eyes and walked through the sea of people. I jumped when I felt a warm hand grab my arm ad yank me into an empty classroom. I turned and saw Harry. His gray eyes were blazing with anger.

"How could go out with him?" he said in a strained voice. I glared at him.

"Oh for god's sake! Leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped. He winced slightly.

"Just let me explain myself!" I glared at him.

"Hell no! Let me pass!" I hissed the last part as he moved infront of me, blocking the only exit.

"Let me explain myself!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm better than him," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You attacked me and gave me these," I said pointing to my cheek. He looked away.

"I didn't mean to,"

"Yeah right! At least I know Gerard won't hurt me!"

"I'm more human than he is!" he yelled.

"No, your more wolf than human!" I yelled back, taking a step back as he got closer.

"He sucks [iblood[/i!" he said in an exasperated voice.

"At least he can control himself! Unlike you since you've backed me into a corner!" he blinked.

"Yeah, that's right wolf boy! You're cornering me like a wolf would with it's prey," I hissed. He shook his head.

"I'm better than him," he said dumbly.

"Do you have me cornered because you want to give me another scar or scars? Or is it so you can have a snack, monster," I hissed. He curled his lips into a snarl and his hand wrapped itself around my neck.

"Don't ever say that again!" I gasped as the pressure around my neck increased.

"Can't...breath!" I gasped, feeling lightheaded, black dots dancing in front of my eyes. He suddenly let go, the same horrified expression he had on when he had cut my cheek. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor, passing out.

[iI spun around in the room I was in. It was white, everywhere, there was one door in the distance.

"Gerard?" I asked, feeling panic rise in me. My voice echoed around me. I shivered.

"Gerard?!" I called out again. I felt his arms wrap around me and spin me around. His sea blue eyes were full of worry and pain.

"Don't stop breathing. You can't stop breathing!" he said and held onto me. I wrapped my arms around him.He quickly began to fade.

"Gee!" I cried out.[/i

I sat up with a start. Gerard looked over at me, his eyes full of relief.

"Oh my god! Lynette!" He said into my hair.

"Let me see her!" I heard Harry cry. I looked over and saw him struggling against rope. His eyes were brimming with tears, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Lynette!" he cried. I stared at him shocked.

"Forgive me! Please!" Gerard snapped his head at him.

"I suggest you talk to your elders pup, you're out of control!" Harry bowed down his head. I closed my eyes and screamed as I felt something cold and wet touch my hand. I scrambled up and hid behind Gerard as Harry stood there. His eye were a bright yellow.

"Go now before I strangle you," Gerard hissed, closing his eyes. I buried my face into his back as Harry disappeared.

"He turned someone!" Gabriella cried, running into the room.

We, no I take that back, Gerard and Gabriella were running. I was being carried by Gerard on his back. I held onto him tightly as they ran through the hallways. Stephnie Meyer was right about one thing, vampires are fucking fast. I watched as classrooms and paintings of snobby rich people flashed by. Neither spoke, the only sound being our breathing and the sound of air rushing through our ears. I closed me eyes, suddenly getting dizzy. I buried my head into his shoulder and sighed.

"Who did he change?" I finally asked. Gerard tensed slightly, but kept his pace. I looked over at her and I saw her face twisted in anger.

"Jessica Danielson. Junior," she said queitly. I gasped. Oh this was just fucking great! The one girl who hates my guts just has to be turned into the one thing that won't have any hesitation kill me! I groaned and resisted the urge of banging my head.

"What do we do?" I asked. We stopped and Gerard let me down.

"We're going to give him a beating of a lifetime," he said through clenched teeth. They opened the door infront of them. I gasped as I saw an unconsious Jessica and a skinny guy with light brown hair look up at us. Blood was dripping from his teeth, making him look deadly. His eyes were light brown, they were so mezmerizing I could barley pull my eyes away. Gabriella marched up to him and her hand wrapped around his neck. His eyes bulged out of his head and they became a dark, but dull brown. She let go and he began to cough up the blood he had just drunk. He looked at both of the vampires shocked. Gerard's face was twisted in fury.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he hissed, his hands clenched into fists. The guy wiped the blood off his mouth and closed his eyes, sliding down the wall.

"Nothing," he breathed out.

"You changed her!" her roared. The guy opened his eyes half way and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we supposed to do that? I mean we are vampires," he said, closing his eyes again.

"But you have a choice!" I said quietly. Gerard looked over at me and then grasped my hand. The guys eyes shot open and he looked at me intently.

"I do? And what do you know? You're a human," he said quietly. His gaze was hard to break away from. He continued to look at me and then smiled.

"So I do have a choice," he laughed quietly and looked at Gerard.

"I'm sorry I changed her okay! Next time I won't loose myself for having blood for the first time," he huffed and got up. Gabriella glared at him and punched him in the gut.

"Oh fuck! What the hell was that for!" he groaned, grabbing his stomach.

"that was for being an ass," she hissed, "And this is for changing an innocent human," and kicked him in the balls. He let out a low moan.

I looked over at Jessica and suddenly felt anger bubble through me. I marched up to him and yanked his head up and punched him his face. He let out a yell as his nose gave a sickening crack.

"And this, my ugly vampire friend, is for making the one person out to get me, actaully able to do that!" I hissed in his ear. I raised my fist to punch him again when I felt Gerard's cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me away. I glared at the guy, as his nose reverted back to normal. Thin, light brown hair, dull dark brown eyes, and fucking skinny. He sure as hell was not handsome, especially with such a disgusting smirk. He looked at me and smirked.

"Now you're going to pay," he hissed and lunged for me. Gerard snarled in response and pushed him, sending him flying through the room and hitting the opposite wall. He land on his ass and groaned. Gerard marched up to him, his sea blue eyes blazing with fury. The guy looked up shocked as Gerard placed a hand on his head. His eyes rolled back into his head as he began to thrash around. Gerard slowly took his hand away and stared at the now limp dude.

"Go take Jessica to Uncle. Lynette and I will watch him," he said to Gabriella. She nodded and grabbed Jessica's limp body, running ot of the classroom, a complete blur. Gerard led me over to a chair away from the small puddle of blood that had come out of Jessica's neck. He sat me down and then sat on the desk behind me.

"Gerard?" I asked after s long period of silence.

"What did you do to him?" I asked quietly. He sighed and came around and faced me.

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. He raised his hand and paused in mid-air. He shook his head and let his hand down again.

"I've given him everything he needs to learn, and everything that has happened during the evolutionary process.

"First part I understand, second I don't"

"Everything your author said about was true, once upon a time. But we have evolved, we have evolved to keep from changing people and all that kind of shit. Understand what I mean?" I nodded and we bothed looked up when he groaned and sat up.

"Okay, okay fine I got it," he moaned clutching his head. I suddenly felt a wave of remorse wash over me and I got up, hurring to his side. He looked up at me, his eyes full of wonder and confusion.

"Dude, why the hell are you helping me? I just changed the girl who hates your guts into me, a killing machine," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine with anyone who won't try and kill me," I said simply. He looked at me puzzeled and I quickly turned my head. Gerard hissed quietly and suddenly appeared at myside. The guy stared shocked and looked at me then Gerard.

"Werewolf," Gerard hissed and grabbed my hand. I stared at both of them, shocked to see their face's contorted with disgust.

"Disgusting," he spat. I looked at him and he grinned, causing his less handsome face look nicer.

"The names Roy, Lynette," I let out a loud sigh.

"I hate how you guys get into my head! For once I wish I was Bella, and able to not allow vampires in my mind!" I snapped throwing my hands in the air and got up. Gerard got up and held me from behind.

"Shh, calm down Lynette," I closed my eyes in frustration and felt all of the annoyance seep out of me. I opened my eyes and saw Roy standing and smiling.

"So Gerard, Lynette, where can we get some food? By food I mean human food," he said.

Both Gerard and I stared as Roy shoved his third burger into his mouth. Yes people, thats right his [ithird[/i burger. He sighed and leaned back, patting his stomach.

"Okay I'm full, where do you guys want to go now?" I was still shocked. I pointed to the plate's and then at him.

"Dude! What the fuck?! You just ate 3 huge 8.oz burgers in 10 minutes flat!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"And your point is..." he trailed off when he caught Gerard's eye.

"Oh, I see. My bad," he grabbed a hundred from his pocket and slammed it onto the table.

"Let's go and party!" he said happily. Gerard rolled his eyes and muttered something like "Fucking newbie. Big headed freak." I laughed and hugged Gerard. He gave me a small smile and helped me up to my feet. Roy stood at the door, tapping his foot impatiantly. He gave me a barley menancing glare and laughed.

"God, humans are so slow," Gerard laughed.

"Totally, but that's why I love one. She brings me back down to earth," I think the world froze the minute he said he loved me.

The minute we left the resturant I ran. I ran away from them. I heard them both yelling for me to come back. I guess a part of me knew to do it now, when they couldn't run like the normally would. I continued to run, my lungs aching for a deep breath. I finally stopped when I was deep within Central Park. I collapsed onto a bench and breathed deeply. I took off my blazer, letting the October whip around me. I closed my eyes, happy that nothing was passing through my mind. You know how in stories a girl always feels so happy that the guy she's with loves her? I'm completely opposite, and it sucks. I like him alot, but I just don't love him. How could I tell him? He's a vampire, he might loose himself and suck me lifeless. I sighed, enjoying as the wind slapped my sweat covered skin. I began to shiver and grabbed my blazer slipping it on. I jumped when I heard my cell scream out "Take It Away". I took it out with shaking hands and let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was David.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you! I waited infront of school for half an hour and you didn't even show up! You have alot of explaining to do missy! Where are you anyway?" he snapped. I looked around my surroundings.

"Sheep's Meadow."

"Fine. I want you to meet me at the 66th street exit."

"East or west?"

"East you dimwit! Now get moving! I'll see you there in half an hour," the line went silent and I shoved the phone back in my pocket. I took out my iPod, glad that I had brought it with me and shoved the earphones into my ears. I pressed play and smiled slightly as "Check Yes Juliet" came on.

"Check yes juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
i won't go until you come outside  
check yes juliet  
kill the limbo  
i'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes juliet  
i'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,   
the view from here is getting better with  
you by myside

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me" I sang to myself quietly. I gasped as I saw Harry leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. For once I didn't see the wolf, but instead saw the guy. The really hot guy. The wind blew in a different direction and his eyes shot open. He turned his head and saw me. He gave me a weak smile and raised his hand slightly. I could tell he was afraid of coming near me. I walked up to him, wid blowing my hair, once again giving everyone a full blown view of my scars. He looked at wairly and looked over his shoulder. I saw a small child smile and nodded his head. I looked at Harry, he looked back at me smiling.

"Hey," he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, Harry," he looked over my shoulder, slightly confused.

"Where is your..." he trailed off, the edges of his eyes wrinkling in pain. I looked down at the ground.

"I ran away from him."

"What?" Harry said shocked. I bit my lip and sighed, gripping my iPod.

"He told me, not directly, but he still told me he [iloved[/i me," I whispered the last part. I looked up confused when Harry began to laugh.

"Dude, you are so weird! Most girls would leap for joy if a guy said that to them."

"Even if they didn't love them back?" he stopped and looked at me.  
"You don't love him?" he asked. I shook my head and punched myself inside as a tear escaped from my tear duct.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" he said and hugged me tightly. I continued to cry and shivered as he wiped away the tears. I froze when his lips pressed themselves against mine. I suddenly broke from his grasp and ran. to the exit. I was glad I didn't hear him call out for me. I jumped when I saw David looking at me angrily and pointing at the Lincoln.

"Get in the car. If I get a single peep of protest you'll be sorry you ever said anything," I nodded and climbed in. I pulled up the divider and began to cry.

"Why the fuck am I surrounded with things that should be mythical? Why the fuck am I like Bella right now?" I choked out between my sobs, wishing despretly that someone would just tell me why.

I sat in the back of Calc, listening to the teacher drone on and on. I felt Gerard, and now Roy's concerned gazes on me through out the whole class. I was stopped the minute the bell rang


End file.
